Trapped
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: Rose is a Moroi Princess   Dimitri is a half dhampir half strigoi thief   Rose hasnt been allowed to go outside since she was little but one night at a ball she meets a guy that takes her outside and it becomes something more.
1. Prologue

Ever since I was little the same words have been said to me '_We come first' _but at this moment I didn't want to come first I wanted to be normal. I did want to be a princess and I certainly did want to marry someone I didn't even know. I wanted to marry him the person in the back of the church staring at me with love in his eyes.

"Rosemarie Muzer do you take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked

"I-I" I stuttered. I looked my father who set this whole thing up, then to my mother who wanted me to be happy, and then to Dimitri who when I looked into his eyes I could see into his soul. These past couple of months had been the best of my life and I didn't want to know my future with Adrien. I wanted to go in blind and the next thing I said I knew I would regret


	2. Chapter 1

"Lady Mazur did you want anything?" my servant Mia asked.

"I want to go outside" I grumbled

She just stood there silently

"Come sit" I said politely and she came and sat next to me on my double bed "What's it like outside?" I asked

"It's not very exciting" Mia tried to make me feel better.

"Don't lie please, please tell me" I begged

"Ok, it's amazing the feeling of the grass on your feet and the wind in your hair" Mia and I were good friends even though father had told me I couldn't be friends with servants but I didn't care nor did I tell anyone that we were friends.

"I'm so jealous" I grumbled. Crossing my arms over my chest, "Ok so let's go pick a dress to wear at the ball tonight" I tried to shake the mood off. An hour or so later I found a dress that was perfect it was a long satin aqua green halter neck dress with a small train at the back. (On Profile).

"It's Beautiful" Mia gasped

"So is most my stuff" I stated

"Why wouldn't you want to be a princess?" she asked

"Why wouldn't you want to be normal?" I asked "All the pretty stuff gets boring after a while" suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I yelled

"Rosemarie" my mum said coming in then her face hardened "Good by servant"

"Your highness" she bowed at me and walked out

"What's wrong" I asked

"I've come to tell you the good news"

"What good news?" this couldn't be good

"Lord Ivashkov is coming this evening and apparently he is look for a bride"

"And why would that interest me?" I asked

"Because you are going to be on your best behaviour for him" she almost hissed

"What! I'm only 16" I exclaimed

"17 in a couple of months" she reminded me

"Oh big woop" I rolled my eyes "I'm not marrying him"

"You don't have a choose in the matter so get ready and be down stairs in a hour" she said

"Yes mother" I sighed and she walked out. I sat on my bed for a few minutes then got up and put my dress on, then jewellery, then my shoes. I went over to my mirror and look at myself, my long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes but the thing that got me was my body sure I was tall but I was a bit curvier then most Moroi and everybody knows that compared to most of my kind I had huge breasts but sometimes I did want to be different I want to be like everybody else I took a deep breath and I walked out of my room and walked to the stairs. I look down at everybody and closed my eyes

"Hello sister" Mason in my ear

"Hello brother" I smiled. He hooked his arm through mine and walked me down the stairs; once we were down he gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared in the crowed. I wondered around till I froze in my steps, coming into the room was and mind blowing guy, he was really tall probable about 6'7, he had brown hair that hung down to his shoulders and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. He straight at me as if he had known I was looking at him, and he smiled and got up he walked over to where I was standing.

"May I?" he asked motioning toward the dance floor. All I could do was nod, he took my hand and led me into the crowed he pulled me close and we started dancing to the music. "So I take it your Princess Rosemarie" it wasn't a question but I answered it anyway

"Yes, but who are you?" I asked

"I'm Dimitri" he responded and I smiled. I don't know how long we had been dancing but after a while he stopped. "Come on" he whispered in my ear and led me to the doors

"Wait where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see" he smiled and led me outside, I gasped at how many stars were in the sky

"You ok?" Dimitri asked

"Umm... Yeh, I'm fine" I smiled and let him continue drag me somewhere; finally we can to a place where you could see the whole town just by looking down. "Wow" I whispered. And sat down on the bench where Dimitri was sitting, I felt him staring at me and turned to face him he leaned forward and kissed me at first it was slow but then it got faster and hotter. His hand went to the hem of my dress and started pulling it up which made me shiver, Dimitri got my dress up to my hips which allowed me enough room to climb on top of him. One of his hands cupped my breast and rubbed it softly, I moaned into his mouth which made enough room so he could slide his tongue and explore my mouth. His mouth moved to my neck down to my shoulder and he moved one of my straps out of the way, his other hand moved to my other strap and moved it down I gasped when I noticed that all I had on was my underwear. His mouth travelled down to the top of my breast, his hand went under the bra and cupped it but didn't take the bra off. My head went back as I moaned, I felt him smile on my breast and he softly bit my breast. He was about to take off my bra when someone called my name.

"Rosemarie!"

"Oh crap" I whispered and started to get up

"Don't go" Dimitri whispered. Still kissing me and I moaned

"I have to" I pleaded. He let me go and I got up and picked up my dress quickly putting it on. Dimitri got up and started to walk away "Wait, when will I see you again?" I asked

"I'll find you" he smiled and disappeared.


	3. AN

**_ heyy guys  
_**

**_ok so sorry to disappoint but it's just an authors note and i need to say that im really sorry but  
it might take a while for me to update because well... i lost my USB that it was on and because im such a dumb ass i didnt save it to my computer and on top of that i havent had my internet for the past couple of months so i will try and update as soon as possible.  
_**

**_And if all of you could give me some idea that would really help me update faster_**

**_love ya all  
Alikool2 xx_**


End file.
